


Pretty Dresses

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [39]
Category: Glee, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Gen, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: the one where Brittany and Parker are sisters (srsly, who do we have to blow to get a fandom going for this idea?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Dresses

"How are we going to do that?" Eliot demanded as Nate laid out his new plan. The old one was in cinders, the mark having zigged when he should have zagged. "Because of you, both Tara and Sophie are burned, and then," he paused, like he couldn't believe anyone could be so stupid. "You go and feed the dude a line about heiress sisters!"

"And, and, and," Hardison interjected, one finger in the air. "Let us not forget, he told a geneticist about heiress sisters. All he needs is one DNA sample, which he can get from an-y-where," he added, enunciating each syllable. "And that's it, man, we're blown."

"This is a walkaway," Eliot finished.

Nate wasn't listening. He was looking at Parker. "Pretty dresses, nice jewellery," he tempted.

"And for me?" she asked with a sly smile, her thumb flashing across the touchscreen of her phone.

Nate shrugged. "You might get to taser him."

Parker's phone beeped. Parker glanced at the screen and smiled. "She says okay."

Hardison was lost. "Wait, what, taser? And who says yes?"

Parker and Nate stood up. "I was trying to make sure she stays out, you know," she said without rancor.

Nate shrugged. "You're a thief, Parker. And your sister idolizes you. Don't you want her to learn from the best." They walked out together.

Eliot and Hardison looked at each other. "Sister?"

* * *

The stage was set, the hired mansion now fitted out with hundreds of Hardison's little bugs. Sophie opened the door to let the rest of her teammates in. "I've done all I can. They look the part, that's all I can guarantee."

Hardison stopped dead in the doorway to a sun-drenched receiving room. There was his Parker, lounging on a chair, looking carefree and happy. Behind her, was a younger, less broken version of herself, smiling down at her sister like she was the best thing in the world.

"Okay Parker, Britney," Tara said, lifting her camera. "Smile for the paparazzi."

The two looked up, Parker serene, and her little sister still smiling like nothing in the world could make her stop.


End file.
